


One Up

by Rabblt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: ChazzxOC, F/F, F/M, JunxOC, M/M, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabblt/pseuds/Rabblt
Summary: We follow the story of a new freshman at Duel Academy as she and her newfound friends deal with typical high school problems, unrelated to dueling. Her eyes are on the prize of reaching Obelisk Blue, but awkwardly flirting with her unrequited crush might be a distraction. OC/Chazz as the primary focus, emphasis on daily life and fun school shenanigans. Characters added as needed.I don't really know how to use AO3 I'm sorry, but I post this on FF.net originally. Never used this website to post, just to read but this is an experiment to see if people enjoy it haha;;;I'll add characters and tags as it goes along!





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** One Up

**Rating:** T (language, crude humor because teenagers)

**Summary:**

**A/N:** _Hey there! First time writing in forever. I wrote on here all the time as a kid, and then stopped once I finished highschool. The best way to describe this is a Chazz/OC-centric fic, focusing on the more highschool and daily life aspects other than dueling. GX is my favourite in the YGO series, but I wish that there was more of….well, everything other than dueling, you know? I just want to have fun with the characters and see what I can do, and I’m always a sucker for teen romance dramas. I’m also trying to just improve my writing in general so constructive criticism is always appreciated. I’ve had this idea in my head for a while, and it mostly just comes up whenever I need to relax. I’ve always turned to the made-up scenarios in my head as a form of escapism when dealing with stress in the real world, as I’m sure a lot of us do. I can’t imagine who would be interested in reading MY story, but if you are, then thank you, and I hope you enjoy. I noticed that there seems to be a lot of OC fics in this fandom and that makes me super happy, and I feel comfortable writing one with confidence, sorta. As far as the setting goes, this is at the beginning of season 2/their second year, but at a slower pace and not so much focused on….well, JUST dueling. Anyways, moving on. _

  
  
  


**Chapter One**

  
  


Doctor Crowler walked along one of the many halls of Duel Academy, as he often does when avoiding work, the one covered in windows. Normally it gave a beautiful view of the island - the healthy trees and sparkling waters made the walks to and from classes calm, giving the school a sense of peacefulness...Peace they desperately needed, after the events of the year prior. On the average day, students would gravitate to the sides of the halls - the windows or the walls - when they spotted Crowler making his rounds and striking fear into the hearts of every Slifer he passed. Today wasn’t an average day, and the students did  _ not  _ run away from him as if he were the walking plague, because today, Crowler seemed….happy? What’s more, he had a young girl walking beside him, a new student it seemed. 

Syrus was one of the students passing by as Crowler accompanied this girl through the halls. ‘ _ A new student _ ,’ he thought. ‘ _ That’s normal enough, it is a new year after all… but Crowler never gives kids a personal tour...unless they’re super promising…’  _ So she must be good, he thought. He shrugged, and carried on as they left his field of vision. It wasn’t any of his business anyways. If she were worth anything in this barrel of freshmen, the whole school would find out eventually.

They walked on, Crowler and the girl, as she struggled to keep up with the long-legged man, his legs running as fast as his mouth as he chatted. She could only nod, doing her best to listen though finding herself distracted and overwhelmed with everything around her. “...And oh! Here we are, my office. I got promoted, you know,” the Doctor laughed as opened the door, motioning for her to proceed. “After you!” 

The girl smiled, as she had been the entire time, stepping into the office and taking in the scene. “Wow, this looks so nice! You’ve got lots of sunlight, so maybe you can finally work on your tan,” she laughed.

Crowler rolled his eyes, “Oh, ha-ha missy, very funny! You would think being stuck on an island I would...but you cannot even  _ begin _ to imagine the plethora of paperwork I must do!” his tone was playful, and fun. “Now now, we really should get you settled in. I have your uniform all ready and dry cleaned for you, now - hm…. Where did I put that-” He began to fumble around his office, throwing his hands up in the air and mumbling to himself as he searched. “Ah!” he exclaimed, finally remembering he’d placed it on top of a nearby filing cabinet - from before Duel Academy went “completely digital” slightly taller than himself. The man reached up and pulled down a neatly contained plastic bag and beckoned the girl to come closer to him. “Come, come!” with two hands, he placed it in her arms delicately, as if it were a national treasure. “There you are, you will change at your dorm. I’ve already arranged for someone to retrieve you - can’t be looking too suspicious now, can we?” he smiled.

The girl began to remove her uniform from the plastic bag and was met with disappointment as she noted the blue and white top, and all-blue miniskirt. She grimaced, looking up at the Doctor sheepishly. “Erm… this is Obelisk, isn’t it?”

“Why, of course! You match, just like me!” his smile left as soon as it appeared upon noticing her displeasure. “Oh, my… you’re not happy? Surely, this wasn’t the reaction I anticipated,” 

“But I-”

“Obelisk Blue is the  _ highest _ ranking dorm you can be in! Did you get confused and think it was the lowest?”

“No, I know it’s the highest but…” she sighed and looked the man desperately in the eyes. “Uncle, you  _ knoooow _ my grades weren’t that grade. I should start at the bottom…”

  
  


“ _ No….”  _ Crowler put his hands to his cheeks, resembling  _ ‘The Scream’  _ painting.

“...As a Slifer Red.” 

Crowler squealed. “Absolutely not!” he shouted. “Now, I won’t be having anyone of _ my  _ blood be a  _ slacker!”  _ His mouth moved, but there were no coherent words after those. Once he finally calmed down, giving his niece a moment to speak, she hesitated before starting again.

“Uncle, come on. It’s not fair if I get a boost just ‘cause I’m related to the Chancellor. I’m bad. You know I’m bad, but I mean…” she shrugged, “Isn’t that why I’m here, to learn and all? I’ll work my way up, really, I swear it,” as she spoke she placed the unworn Obelisk uniform back into Crowler’s now-sunken hands. “If I’m, like, thrown into the best dorm but I duel like shit-”

“Watch your language!”

“Er..right, sorry Uncle. Uhm, if I duel like -  _ really badly _ \- don’t you think someone’s going to notice? I’ll be laughed at and bullied and it’ll be SO much more obvious that I’m your niece just getting special privileges that way, right? I don’t want to embarrass you and I get that, but… I mean you already told me not to tell anyone we’re related, this’ll just make it easier to hide,” she paused and took a breath, waiting for an answer in the adult’s eyes. All she got from him was a sigh.

Crowler turned around slowly and walked over towards his desk, placing the small Obelisk uniform neatly on top of a large stack of paperwork. He stared at the clothing and thought. She was right, and he knew it. “I just want the best for you, darling,” he closed his eyes and faced her yet again. “Your parents didn’t want you to even  _ come _ here. You know how they feel about dueling,” he began moving back towards the girl, much shorter than himself. “I only wanted to make your stay easier. Please understand that.”

“I know that,” she said, opening her arms and giving the Doctor a hug. “I’ll figure it out, and make you proud. God knows my parents won’t be,” she laughed, pulling away.

“Oh, don’t say that dear! You have me, and I will be here if you need me….” he winced. “Behind closed doors. No one is to know that you are my niece, and I tend to have a bit of a...reputation,” he coughed. “With those.. Slackers. Especially Jade-” with clenched teeth and a voice dripping of poison, he stopped himself before he could finish. 

The girl scoffed and chuckled, “Yeah, I know, I get it! I get what you’re saying. So, uh…. About that red outfit? No fancy presentation for that, or…?”

“Oh, no,” Crowler began. “You’ll have to find something  _ used _ from the toolshed,” he crossed his arms. “I’d originally arranged for our top female student to give you the good Obelisk tour but, well, seeing as how you won’t be staying there now…” he pointed to the door, and nothing more. “Well, time to fend for yourself! Ask around, you’re pleasant enough, I’m sure you’ll find someone to help you out!” 

“Okay… er, what?” 

“Bye bye, now! I’ll see you soon, call if you need anything!” he gripped her shoulders and turned her around, literally pushing her out of his office and into the savage wilderness that is this school.

  
  


* * * * *

Forty-five minutes. That’s how long she was lost for, and she’d just bout lost her mind. Not even an hour and she’d already gotten shit for the mere  _ mention  _ of Slifer Red. Hell, she hadn’t even gotten into the outfit yet and she was already being ignored or teased. Once she saw a nice-looking person, she’d gone up to them and asked, “Hey, nice to meet you! Can you please tell me where I can find the Slifer Red dorms?”

The boy she’d asked chuckled. “Yeah, it’s up your ass and to the left,” and laughed, as he walked off.

She groaned.  _ ‘Yo fuck this place, I shoulda taken uncle on that Obelisk shit,’  _ her eyes glanced around the halls, feeling the pressure on her feet from all this walking around but not getting to where she needed to be.  _ ‘It’s not that hard,’  _ she thought, dragging herself to the nearest wall and resting against it. A few minutes went by of her sitting there, unable to drown out the constant noise of chatter and laughter, squeaky footsteps from the students’ boots on the clean floor that hadn’t been touched at all over the summer. After a while, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Red. She perked up, the face wasn’t familiar but the color of his jacket certainly was, and this gave her hope. She scurried over to the red coat, making her way through the crowd with many a “Sorry,” “Excuse me!” “I’m sorry,” as she forced her way past.

As the red jacket and the person attached to it drew nearer, she picked up her pace. Finally close enough, stepping in front of him, she spoke up. A little too excitedly and a little too quickly, “Hey! I’mnewdoyouknow where I canfindthesliferreddorms?!”

The boy in front of her was visibly startled. “Whoa, slow down, where’s the fire?” he laughed heartily. His hair was a two-toned shade of brown, almost ombre. It starts off lighter at the roots and ended in a darker chocolaty color, making the girl wonder if it had been dyed. He was alone, but seemed to be having a great time nonetheless. It was okay to bother him, she thought, as he didn’t appear to be in a rush for anything in particular. 

She heaved, trying to take in deep breaths. That sprinting along with almost an hour of aimless walking was enough to make her feel more out of shape than ever. “S-sorry… Uh, I wanted to ask if…” another deep breath, and a smile. “If you could show me where the Slifer dorms are? Oh!” she put her hands up, “But, but only if you’re headin’ there anyways! I’m a freshman you see, and I don’t even have a uniform yet and-”

“Hey, hey, relax!” the boy returned her smile and proudly gestured to himself. “A new recruit?! That’s awesome! I’ll take you there, right now! We gotta get you suited up, show that Slifer Pride, am I right?” 

The girl nods, both excited at the prospect of finally finding her dorm, and nervous, because this kid seemed a little too happy to be a low-tier duelist. “Uh...yeah, haha.” 

“Alright then,” he starts, walking in the opposite direction he was originally headed and motioned for you to follow. “This way! I was waitin’ for my friend, but, he’s taking too long! He’ll catch up later. You can meet him too, nice guy. Kinda negative Nancy but I cheer him up pretty fast,” he continued talking, switching from his personal life and adventures (stories she’d assumed he’s made up), to pointing out important landmarks aorund the school. “It’s easy to get lost here,” he said. “But on your little school phone thingy, help’s only a click away, there’s a map in there buuuut sometimes, the GPS breaks. So, uh. When that happens, it better not be on an empty stomach!” he let out a gasp at the prospect of food and the topic immediately changed. “Speaking of that, we got some  _ great _ food here. I mean, it’s no ‘Fancy Ra Yellow’ food, hurr-durr, but we get  _ seconds,”  _ a lot of emphasis was put on that last word as he really hyped it up to the new girl, looking at her wide-eyed, almost waiting for her reaction to be of equal exictement.

“Er...secoooonds! Yeah, yaaaay!” she giggled and tried her best to be excited. It didn’t sound bad, she thought. As long as there was food at all, and  _ lots  _ of it, quality was irrelevant to her. “But what about thirds?” she asked a bit sarcastically, just messing with him a little bit.

“Oh, pfft! Thirds, are only if you’re quick - like me. See, this guy Chazz is  _ such  _ a fast guy when it comes to eating. Sometimes, he even eats the seconds!”

A forced gasp, “Not the seconds!”

The boy nodded. “Oh yeah, it’s no joke around here when it comes to food, sometimes it’s an all-out war. But since you’re new and all, eh I guess I can be a nice guy and swipe’em for ya before good ol’ Chazzy gets to them.”

“Thanks, good to know I won’t starve here,” she giggled. “Hey, I really appreciate you being so nice to me, by the way. I didn’t get much luck back there - they really take this coat color thing seriously, huh?”

The boy shrugged. “I don’t think about it too much. We’re all here for the same reason, after all. I mean,” their destination was now in sight, the girl assumed judging by the number of red-clad kids hanging around. “Everyone’s gotta start somewhere, right? Most people aren’t perfect right off the bat. Of course some are, but it’s pretty cool how everyone gets to go at their own pace and all, right?”

“Yeah,” she agrees. “You’re right, I totally feel the same.”

The boy nods and comes to a halt, the girl hadn’t noticed and stopped only moments after him. “Welp, here we are!” he exclaimed “Good ol, Slifer Red! Welcome to your new home. Er...I don’t know where the girl clothes are,” he glanced away awkwardly “But they should be out in the back.. As for your room, I don’t think Crowler cares too much about assigning them to us Slifer’s anymore, so uh… just pick a random room that has girls in it! It’s brand new so it should be wicked clean!”

The girl cocked her head to the side, “New?”

“That’s right,” the boy nodded. “See, there weren’t as many girls at this school before, so they just sorta threw all you into the Obelisk dorms no matter what your skill level was. Didn’t see a point in making a whole dorm for like, two or four girls in Slifer or Ra a year, not even, soooo… yeah! But, by the end of last year a lot of girls started applying more than ever, so they busted their asses building these over the summer.”

“Oh that’s bitchin’! Well, alrighty then, guess I’ll go get myself all set in, and stuff, uhh…” she paused, trying to remember whether or not he’d told her his name yet, but her mind drew a blank. “I’m sorry, I totally forgot your name.”

“It’s Jaden,” he shrugged, stretching his hand out to hers and yanking it into a friendly handshake. “Jaden Yuki, second year Slifer Red at Duel Academy, savior of the world, blah blah blah. What’s your name?”

“It’s, er…” she paused for a moment. She never liked her first name, it never fit her, she thought. And sharing her surname with the school’s Chancellor would be the biggest mistake in her world of small problems. A new school, she thought, a new chance to start over. Be someone new, be different, give off a brand-new impression. “...Y’know what, just call me Bunny. I know, it’s kinda weird but, I just love rabbits, so-”

“Hey, not weird at all! I’m not really gonna ask questions about it, you don’t need to explain to me. We got all sorts of people here, most of them are gonna be your new friends! You’re gonna fit right in.

She giggled, “Can’t wait to meet’em.”

“Go on and suit up, and welcome to the crew, Bunny! Don’t be too long, it’s almost lunchtime and I’m sure you’re starving.” 

The two waved each other off and headed in their opposite directions. That interaction with her new friend lightened her mood and gave her more hope for her start at Duel Academy. It was very intimidating being in a new school, with the one close friend she had being her uncle that she was unable to publicly talk to. Her parents didn’t want her here and she knew that, so being the best was an absolute must to prove them wrong, to be able to stay, and live her own life. It was a nice change of scenery for her, as she needed to get out of the house and what better way than an isolated island? Part of her was nervous, if something bad should happen, the mainland was hours away.  _ ‘So don’t let anything bad happen,’  _ she thought, heading to the back of the dorm. The building was small, though it was obvious which side was intended to host the girls’ rooms; obviously more up-to-date on the outside, no weather damage to the wooden panelling or roof on the right hand side. In between the old building and the new, was a shorter building that might have connected the two - it had a large window that the other parts did not. The new building faced the old one, making it look like almost a half-square, a two-sided one. It didn’t look like much, and there certainly didn’t appear to be too many rooms, and she hoped it wouldn’t be cramped. Still, if it were, it was only to be even more motivation for her to climb up the ranks as quickly as possible, and out of a small room.

As she arrived behind the girls dorm, she found a tiny makeshift tool shed with an unlocked lock. It was halfway closed, allowing her to spot a glimpse of red from within, so she walked over and proceeded to find her size in shirt, skirt, shoes, and for some reason, gloves. She took two of each in case one were to be ruined, and walked around the building yet again and proceeded to scout out her new home for the next three school years. Once she spotted the right uppermost room, she walked towards it. A few fellow Slifers, boy and girl glanced at her for a moment, spotting the uniforms in her hands, before going back to their own business. They smiled and waved to her and she returned it back to them. 

At the foot of the door she knocked once, twice, third, and nothing. She jiggled the doorknob and was relieved for it to be unlocked. Stepping inside, the yellow walls and dusty rose carpeting was a bit of an eyesore, but nothing a few posters and other decor couldn’t fix, she thought. This room looked unlived and empty, not a single hint that a human life had been here, and she assumed it to be available. Placing her things on the desk in the corner, she then closed the green curtains for privacy and began to change.

* * * *

**Sorry if this was too descriptive and dragging, I just wanted to try and set up the scene but I don’t always write this long. More dialogue when there’s more people but I didn’t want to be too overwhelming at first.**

**Constructive criticism welcome, any questions welcome and they will soon be answered. If a concern is the lack of information on my OC, don’t worry! More will be shown. I just didn’t think a “her hair is __ her eyes are __ she’s ___” right off the bat was necessary but all that will be revealed I promise :,)**


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter Two**

  
  
  


After she’d finished dressing and fixing her hair, it was time Bunny sorted out her belongings and laying them around her new bedroom for the next few years. She intended to stay a while - though not forever in  _ this  _ dorm - and brought the appropriate things to make it more homey; some posters, a fluffy pink blanket, her favorite pillow, various stuffed animals and other toys, and her makeup bag -  _ the  _ most important thing, of course. What little other clothing besides what was school-issued was stuffed into a few drawers, saved for special occasions. No need to worry about folding them now, that could be taken care of later.

Once it felt a little more than just a room in a very _bad _hotel, she finally made her way to the door, opening it just a crack and peeking outside. Though she was extremely outgoing and had many friends back home, the new scene, combined with people she'd never met before, gave her great anxieties. The uniform, that made her lack of skill in the dueling world known didn't help. She'd been a target of bullying already, nearly two hours before, and she expected the snarky attitude and nasty comments to only worsen. 

_ 'It won't be so bad,’  _ she convinced herself.  _ 'It’s just school. Things happen, everyone's edgy and angsty, it's not like I could get into real harm playin’ card games…’  _ The more she talked to herself in her head, the more relaxed she became, until she was ready to set foot outside her room. There were many of her classmates strung about outside - old friends from past years reuniting, new friendships being formed, and others already with cards in hand, comparing and showing each other, eager to duel.

Until she caught sight of her first friend here, Jaden, and the handsome goth-looking boy in a trench coat sitting near him.

Jaden. He seemed popular, at least by the apparent Slifer standard. He was all the way on the other side, the boy’s dorm side. Though just as she was about to set foot out of one-woman dorm, she noticed a small crowd forming quickly around her one friend and a feeling of nervousness overcame her, and she stepped back inside, closing the door behind her. She held on tightly the doorknob for a few minutes, having an internal battle and trying to decide whether or not she should push herself today.  _ “Goddamnit, I can’t just sit in my room ‘cause I’m nervous. I promised I’d become someone different here, different than back home, I have to get out there and socialize!”  _ she thought to herself, and the pep talk worked. She slammed open the door with her newfound confidence with a slamming sound and a groan of pain immediately following.

“Owww…!!” came a soft voice from the other side of the door.

Bunny gasped and shut the door quickly only to find a small blue-haired boy on the ground and her friend Jaden kneeling next to him. “Oh, my, God, I am SO sorry…!!!” her hands reached out to him but didn’t touch as she looked frantically back and forth from Jaden, and the boy she’d just injured.

“It’s alright…” the boy mumbled. “That’s nowhere near close to the beatings I’ve gotten at this school…”

“Uh…” Jaden gave him a concerning look, “You’re gonna make her think we’ve got a fight club or something going on here, Sy,” Jaden helped Sy up and the height difference was pretty drastic - at least compared to Jaden. The blue-haired boy matched Bunny in terms of height, to her surprise. Though she’d probably be a little bit shorter without the school-assigned shoes as they had a bit of a heel to them. 

“I’m really, really-”

“It’s fine, Bun, chill, we know it was an accident. Unless you were creepin’ out from the window and saw us walking up here and planned to attack  _ me _ , buuuuut Syrus was on the wrong side at the right time and took the fall for me!” he laughed wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and yanked him close, tousling up his hair with his other elbow. 

Syrus struggled to get out of his grip, but was laughing all the same. “H-hey, quit it bro!”

Bunny joined in on the laughter, though a bit awkwardly. Great. Her first time meeting her only friends’ friend and she practically mauls him. “Uhhm…” she starts, waiting for the boys to quiet down. “So uh, what are you guys doing here? This  _ is  _ the girls’ dorm, after all, and you two don’t exactly seem….”

“Oh,” Jaden started. “I spotted you and figured you were gonna come say hi and meet the gang, but then you.. went inside?” he let go of Syrus now, giving his full attention to the girl. 

His questioning tone made Bunny become a bit defensive.  _ ‘Shit, I didn’t know anyone had seen me. They must think I’m a fuckin’ weirdo!’  _ Luckily, she was good at coming up with excuses on the spot. “Oh! Yeah, I uh, forgot something! Yeah, haha - I forgot, and uh. Just found it when I was about to leave, haha…”

“Oh, what’cha forget?” Jaden pried.

“C’mon bro, don’t be so nosy… it was probably something personal,” Syrus looked from his friend and then to Bunny, “It’s alright if you need something to cling onto, being a freshman and all alone on an island is tough. When I first got here, I slept with Mr.Stuffybear for three weeks, and -”

“Alright, alright, somethin’ tells me Bunny doesn’t wanna know that,” he started, patting his shorter buddy on the back. He gasped, and his eyes widened with fear and urgency “Oh, crap! Enough with the meetings, we’ve got to get to the Slifer welcome dinner!” without a thought, he grabbed both of his friends by their hands - Syrus in one, and Bunny by the other and yanked them across the balcony, down the stairs headed towards the boys’ dorm. “I’m pretty sure I saw Chazz makin’ his way over there, if we don’t get there in time…!”

“What?!” Bunny shouted, gasping for air. 

“Then there’ll be no seconds!” Syrus finished. Amidst their running, he shouted, “Oh, by the way I’m Syrus!” he gasped.

“Yeah I caught that! I’m Bunny I like your hair!”

“Uhhh…”

“C’mon, let’s go!” Jaden let go of their hands and opened the door to the dining hall - luckily this one was a sliding door - and let his friends in before he did. “Sy come with me, Bunny go save us a seat, okay?”

“Uhhh, ‘kay!” she responded with a big smile on her face, scanning the room for an empty seat. The sprinting had been exciting and being with friends pumped her up a bit. The anxiety from earlier was long gone and was now replaced with happiness. Once she found a promising seat fit for three, she ran over to the bench, leaned against the wall and rested her legs on the seat, surely being enough coverage. It might be uncomfortable for them three to all sit  _ next  _ to each other, but maybe nobody else would want to sit across from them.

She looked to the side of her where the red-clad boys and girls were getting their food - some had already sat down and were eating, socializing, while others were still in line. A lot of friends who hadn’t seen each other all summer were catching up, while new bonds were being formed. The dining hall was small, and very stuffy, but at least it made it easier for her to see her friends from across the room. Syrus, with his bright hair, was especially notable. Bunny twiddled with her fingers, scratching the table of the wooden bench while she waited, thinking how lucky she was to have made a nice friend so far. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t realize someone standing next to the table, looking up once she felt a nasty pair of eyes on her.

“Well, don’t  _ you  _ look comfortable?” came a raspy voice, along with the sound of a food tray being tossed down onto the table that brought her back to reality.

“Oh,...huh?” she shook her head and glanced at the boy and was instantly captivated by his looks. She smiled faintly and her cheeks had a hint of blush noticing his immediately attractive appearance. “Oh, h-hi there!”

“You weren’t even  _ listening  _ to me, were you?”

Bunny laughed sheepishly and put her legs down, though she  _ was  _ reserving the seats, having her legs up like that didn’t look pretty, especially in a skirt, she thought. “Oh, haha...I’m sorry, I kind of zoned out so I didn’t really hear you,” she giggled again in her embarrassment. 

The boy scoffed, less amused by the greeting, though Bunny didn’t notice. “Whatever, spaceshot. You’re in my seat.”

Bunny continued her awkward giggling for a moment more, before coming to a halt and jerking her head back. “...Excuse me?”   
  


“Holy shit, were you dropped on your head or something? You’re The Chazz’s seat, am I gonna have to repeat that again or are you going to listen for once?”

“First of all, wow, that is  _ no  _ way to address somebody, especially for an honest mistake. Two,” she slapped the table with one hand, feeling a rush of adrenaline coming over her. “If you had just been nice about it and went, ‘oh, excuse me but you’re in my seat, can you please find somewhere else?’ you had to go all,” she coughed and lowered her voice a little, mocking and exaggerating the boys’ raspiness, “ ‘ HURRDURR GET OUT OF MY SEAT’ “ like some kinda animal!” 

‘The Chazz’ slammed both of his hands on the bench and leaned in a bit closer to her before saying his peace. “Y’know, you’re right. Maybe I _should _have asked, or at _least _spoken a little bit louder. From your white hair, I thought you were an old bitch from afar! Good to know you’re just a bitch.”

“Bitch?” Bunny scoffed. “Aww, that’s funny. I saw you earlier outside and from afar, I thought you were an asshole,” she turned her body as much as she could, crossing her arms along the table. “But when you got closer, um…”

“Go on.”

“Uh..you’re...still, just an asshole!”  _ ‘Yeah, that was a good one, for sure.’ _

A few moments of silence passed, and both had seemingly had a chance to calm down. The tables around them were whispering with gossip and chatter, watching the argument with eagerness. Chazz stifled some laughter, her insult wasn’t the greatest. It was so bad he had to laugh.

“...So are you going to get out of my seat, or what.”

“Hmph.” Bunny went back to her original position, sprawling her legs across the bench and resting her back against the wall as she tidied up her skirt. “You know, I don’t think I will.”

Chazz groaned and slid his lunch tray over to the other side. It looked like rice, some fried shrimp, and another unidentifiable dish. “Listen, I’m only letting you stay here because I’m hungry, and your third-grade level insults are amusing. You’re lucky to sit with The Chazz.”

The white-haired girl blinked, taken aback. “Wait, you’re done? With the insults... Just like that?”

“Why,” he said, taking his chopsticks in his hand and digging into some rice. “You want me to keep’em coming, because I can go all day.”

“Er… no? I guess not?” she shrugged, she thought about leaving but as she looked around, there were no longer any seats left.  _ ‘He must be alone, like I was,’  _ she thought. His sudden change in mood bothered her a bit, but she really didn’t like conflict so if he was going to behave, so would she.

After munching on some of his dinner, Chazz used his chopsticks to point to the girl. “Where’s your food, anyways? Are you bulimic because I would  _ totally  _ pay money to see you hurl on Crowler’s desk.”

Bunny tilted her head downwards but looked up at him with her eyes, slightly disgusted at the usage of her uncle’s name in a bad light. “Yeah no, I’m not bulimic and I’d never mess with a teacher like that,”  _ ‘God, I can’t believe I thought this guy was cute…’  _ but she looked at the way his hair was spiked, she admired the contrast of his sickly pale skin with the darkness of his clothing and blushed. She looked away once he caught her staring and rested her head in her hand, looking to the side. “A-anyways, Jaden and Syrus should be here any minute, and they were getting me food too, so-”

“What?! You brought those dorks with you?!”

“Heeeeey, Chazzy ‘ol pal!” Jaden slapped his friend on the back - that seemed to be a ‘thing’ of his - prompting Chazz to drop his chopsticks and grabbing two fistfulls of his hair. 

“God, I thought I’d seen  _ enough  _ of you two earlier, and now I have to eat with you, too?”

“Awww, good old Chazz! I’m sorry Bunny, it’s so unfortunate you had to make your acquantiance with him, but it was bound to happen sooner or later anyways,” Syrus laughed, taking a seat next to her while Jaden sat on the opposite side, next to Chazz.

Jaden laughed, already with a mouthful of fried shrimp, though he still insisted on trying to talk “Aw, shweet! This ish offichially  _ the _ coolest thable in the Slifer dhorm nhow!” he placed two trays in front of Bunny, each stacked with enough food to last her a couple of days. 

“I hope you like this shit, slacker,” Chazz said to the girl. “Because it’s one of five fucking things we eat at this dumb place.”

Bunny laughed, picking up her chopsticks and going for some rice. She actually didn’t enjoy seafood at all, so this was some pretty bad news for her. Sure, the fried shrimp  _ looked  _ like chicken on the outside, but the tail and just knowing that what is really was.. Was enough to make her shudder. “Oh, thank you so much Jaden, you’re the best. I think I’ll have to wrap this up and take it back to my room,” she laughed, before proceeding to eat. “Thanks a bunch for getting me seconds, by the way.”

“Mmhm,” Jaden nodded with his cheeks full. He mumbled something but she couldn’t make out what it was, yet she smiled all the same. 

  
  


The crew ate and talked, with Jaden and Syrus sharing reminiscing about their experiences of last year (Bunny could have  _ sworn  _ they were just telling made-up stories for some reason) with Bunny listening intently, asking questions and being genuinely interested in what they had to say. She found eating difficult around strangers, so she only took a few bites of rice and that unidentifiable dish (which proved to be very good) here and there. By the end of their meals, Bunny had everything wrapped up, and was ready to part ways. Everyone moved the conversation to just outside the dining hall to give their good-byes. Jaden had offered the group of friends to relax outside by the beach and get some warm-up dueling done, but Chazz and Bunny both declined. Bunny was all tired out from the socializing for one day and needed to go and recharge her batteries, and Chazz… well, “was just Chazz,” according to Syrus.

“So, I’ll see you guys later,” Bunny smiled, holding the wrapped-up food in her arms. “Thanks for everything, I’m glad I met you two today, you both really made me feel more welcome.”

“Of course Bun, any time you want to hang, you know where to go! Or er… who to call. And I can’t wait to check out what sort of deck you’re packing! Sure you don’t need help carrying that back to your room?”

“Aww, Jay, you just want to see if she’ll give you some…” Sy sighed.

“You know me! Well,” the two turned around and headed out towards the beach area, waving off as they left. 

“Have fun with your duels!” Bunny shouted, watching them leave for a minute before she turned around and headed for her own dorm. The sun had almost set and she enjoyed the smell of the ocean. Being stuck on an island wasn’t so bad after all, she thought. Most of the other kids in her dorm at gone inside, though a few remained scattered about here and there; one being her black-clad friend from earlier, Chazz. She could have passed him, but the nervous girl inside her couldn’t contain herself. She was always a spazz, and didn’t know how to act ‘normal’ especially when it came to someone she liked. He may have been a jerk, but he didn’t seem malicious. And if he was friends with a guy like Jaden, he couldn’t be  _ truly  _ bad, right? Bunny headed in his direction. He was standing along the stairway to the boy’s dorm, playing with a fat cat who sat on the stairs and muttering to himself. 

“Hey,” she said softly as she approached him, the food in her hands. 

Chazz continued petting the cat but looked at the girl, who caught his attention. He didn’t speak, but waited for her to do so.

“Y’know… I feel like I didn’t make a good impression earlier, and I felt bad. Also, um, I  _ reaaaally _ hate seafood, so,” she held out her packaged meal in front of him, shrugging and smiling. “Friends?”

“Uh...thanks?” Chazz stared at her with more confusion than anything else, accepting the food from her. The fat cat jumped down the stairs when it realized it wasn’t going to be getting pet anymore soon, and instead rubbed its body along the boy’s legs in hopes for food. “Beat it, Pharaoh!... And, well, now this is more like it. ‘Bout time I got some respect. The Chazz appreciates your tribute. You can go ‘bye-bye’ now.”

Bunny paused for a moment, before taking one of the packaged meals, opening it and dumping it on the ground in front of them for the cat to eat. It was about to get fatter as it was having a field day with the delicious shrimp on the ground. Chazz was stunned a bit, squinting at her as he now only held one container in his hand. “Jokes on you, I was going to give him one anyways.”

The girl tried not to laugh and said her goodbye, then turning and going to leave. As she started to walk the boy called out to her, making her stop in her tracks.

“I’ll get you some real food tomorrow,” he said. “Like hell I’m going to get fat because  _ you  _ refuse to eat this crap, slacker.”

“What can I say,” she called back to him, walking back to her dorm room ahead and climbing up the stairs. “I can just appreciate fancy food, I guess!” she played it cool until she got back to her dorm room, shutting it behind her and sighing. That entire interaction was exhausting and now she was even more tired than before. She undid her hair ties and tossed her jacket aside as she prepared to shower.

  
  
  


After she’d made herself comfortable and in her Duel Academy pajamas, she relaxed on her bed cuddling with her favourite pillow. She checked her smartphone and went to contacts, seeing her new notifications. Jaden and Syrus had now added her, along with her Uncle Crowler who had already been programmed. She smiled and pressed the ‘call’ button for him, waiting a few minutes before seeing his face on screen. He was still in his work uniform and appeared to still be working, poor guy.

“Hey, Uncle..”

“Oh, Blake! What a wonderful surprise! How was your first day at Duel Academy my little sweet baby bug? Did you make any friends that aren’t Slifer Slackers? Have you eaten, brushed your teeth..”

“It was good, Uncle.. I’m super tired but, um. I had a great day. Thank you.”

“..Locked your door, done your laundr- oh? Hm? Thank me for what?”

Blake yawned and held her phone close, “For getting me into my dream school, silly…”

“Awww… you really are such a sweet girl, you know. Now listen, it’s late and you simply  _ must  _ get your beauty rest but  _ please  _ see me after your classes tomorrow dear, alright then?”

“Mmhm. Alright, Uncle. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight boogie bear. Mwah!”

With that, Blake hooked her phone up to its charger and left it on her nightstand, then closed her eyes and waited to fall asleep. The events of the day played out in her head, along with some made-up ones as she let her imagination run wild. For the first time ever, she was looking forward to school tomorrow.

  
  


**Thank you ** [ **presea221** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6299932/presea221) ** for your review, it warmed my heart, lots of love.**

**Everyone else, I hope you enjoyed, as always please give me constructive critique as you see fit, I’m doing this in part as a stress reliever, to become a better writer, and to entertain random people on the internet all in one.**

**Also, I am generally bad at explaining things but I will stick with my current “show, don’t tell” method. However I think at the end of the chapter I will reiterate some things that took place in the chapter in case they were missed or I didn’t do a well enough job explaining…**

**So, Bunny’s real name is Blake, her hair is currently white and is generally worn in pigtails. She’s a little shorter than Syrus but the same height with heels. She’s an ambivert but her energy level depends on who she’s around and she has a tendency to worry and get distracted easily. She also has a very bad potty mouth but she’s trying her best to be normal/fit in at the new school so a lot of these are generally suppressed in her internal monologues for now. I do not like to make perfect characters, I like to write them as realistic I can. You may not like them in the beginning, but development and growth is very vital, I think, and we see a lot of it in the series itself - BUUUUUT anyways, I hope you enjoyed, or if not I’m sorry for making you sit through a few thousand grueling words, but no matter what your feelings are I hope you have a great day.**

**GX Forever!**

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
